BDSM FIN
by TamiLove
Summary: Cartman- well I didn't want to think about Cartman, that mega-asshole, lard-faced douche. After what happened… He hasn't even called once. "That bastard." I mumbled under my breath. Contains strong language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first EVER fan fic! (Yeah, I'm a super-noob~) It's about my favorite South Park (and probably favorite in general) pairing: Kyman!**

**Like I said, this is my first, so please judge me lightly!**

**That being said, I still want to know how you guys feel about it~ (If you think it sucks say it! Please give any tips and advice!) Urm.. what else? Oh, the first chapter is kinda steamy~ (Yeah, as well as being a super-noob, I'm also kinda pervy~ [^]/[^] ) So if you don't really like that sorta thing, this may not be for you. As well as the steamy scenes, there's also A LOT of swearing. So if you don't like that… we'll you probably don't like South Park to begin with, huh.. haha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings or names. They all belong to the beautiful minds behind South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

_God, it was hot and humid_. I thought.

Well, it was as hot and humid as South Park could ever be. The snow was even melting a bit. This global warming shit is outrageous…

_What should I do today?_

School was out for the summer, and Stan had left two weeks ago, on some vacation with Wendy and her family.

_He said that he'd call as soon as he got there_. I thought miserably.

I'll leave him be for now. I said looking at my phone lying on the bed next to me.

I was reading over some material for the next semester.

Junior year was but one week away and I didn't feel like feeling left behind in work.

I flipped the ever-growing, damp with sweat, fire red locks (or as the fatass calls it, my Jew-fro) out of my face.

_I really oughta buy a hair clip or something._

I had been planning to cut it when the summer started; after all, it was down past my shoulders already. But I really liked my long hair.

Yes, I said it- I LIKE MY HAIR!

Last year- scratch that- before school let out, you couldn't catch me without my infamous green hat that completely covered my crimson mane, but I had decided that despite what lard-face or anyone else for that matter said, I was going to be me from now own.

My hair immediately flopped back down soggily, onto the lens of my reading glasses. I could smell the sweat on me.

_I should take another shower_. (This would be the second one today, and probably wouldn't be the last.)

Grabbing my towel and body wash off the nightstand near my bed, I glanced at the clock. **1:34pm** read back at me in bold red print. I scrunched my face up in an irritated scowl.

It was kind of weird, having been up this long and not having seen anyone at all, not even my family.

My mom had to leave out early to go protest something I gave no shits about.

Dad had taken Ike on a fishing trip and they'd be camping in the woods for a few days. That left me to do nothing for a while, which was perfectly fine with me.

I made my way into the washroom and turned on the shower.

I undressed and waited patiently on the side of the bathtub for the room to steam up to the perfect temperature.

Stan was gone, obviously enjoying himself so much he didn't even bother to call; Kenny was away at some camp, either terrorizing the girls there or probably dead, and Cartman- well I didn't want to think about Cartman, that mega-asshole, lard-faced douche.

_After what happened… He hasn't even called once._

"That bastard." I mumbled under my breath.

My brain unfortunately started recalling that entire day, despite my obvious objections.

**About three months ago, last day of school:**

Most of the students were pretty casual about it being the last day of school. They were more excited that Token was having an "End of the Year, Thank God There's No More School, Fuck Everything, Let's Get Wasted" blowout party later on that night.

This party was supposed to top every party he had had this year, which was a pretty big deal, if you've ever been to one of Tokens parties.

Stan was going- with Wendy of course. Kenny was excited, hell even Cartman was pretty pumped up about going. I on the other hand felt a sense of foreboding about the entire situation.

Still, I agreed to go. Cartman was going to pick Kenny and me up from my house at around 7. That was fine. Even when he pulled up, at a quarter to nine, almost passed out and already reeking of liquor from the party, I accepted it as nothing but a typical asshole-Cartman move. Kenny and I just pulled him from the drivers' side and heaved his tubby ass in the back seat of his surprisingly new, Ford pickup while he went on about my "Jew germs".

He really wasn't tubby anymore. Actually, he was surprisingly fit. He and Stan were both on the football team at school, so other than naturally getting taller and losing width, Cartman was also packing quite a bit of muscle. Still, old habits die hard.

I drove us to Tokens which was as loud and as crowded as if the party had just started, not been going on for three hours already.

Spotlights shone through the skies coming from windows inside the mansion.

Teens were sprawled across the lawn, standing near, or sitting on the hoods of their cars. I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I glanced over to see Bebe (the class whore and one of Wendy's friends) jogging toward me in a completely see-through lace, tank top, showing off her huge breasts, which were barely covered by a skimpy bikini top that only covered her nipples, and some cut off shorts that matched perfectly with the twelve inch heels she was wearing.

She was drinking from a red plastic cup labeled **contents unknown **and she already seemed wasted. When she reached me she threw her arms around me, still having to reach up quite a bit, even though her heels were about as tall as she was.

I had grown a lot since grade school as well. I was almost 6 foot 2 now, but I was lanky and had no build. Cartman on the other hand was the only one in our grade taller than me, a whopping 6 foot 8.

"Hiiiiiieeee Kyyyyyyle~" Bebe, slurred while rubbing my crotch with her free hand.

I knew that she had had a crush on me since we were younger, but she really wasn't my type. Despite the obvious, class whore, stamp she'd created on her forehead and withheld since middle school, she wasn't at all my type. No girls were for that matter.

She looked at me grumpily when I didn't respond to her greeting and removed her hand.

"Aincha gonna say hi to me Kyle?"

"Bebe, you're wasted, go talk to Kenny over there. I think he'll have something interesting to say." I told her as if trying to get a kid to drink their medicine.

Kenny was leaning against Cartmans truck, talking up some senior girl.

Since high school started, Kenny had stopped wearing his hood, and had changed his signature jacket altogether, trading his orange parka for a black leather. His long blonde hair swept nearly as long as mine, setting off the fierce, icy-blue of his eyes. He may still be poor, but no one could tell by the way he dressed or acted.

He was an extrovert, and a bit of a whore, but who could blame him? When he smiled, even my heart felt a flutter.

Kenny had stopped dying so much these past few years. He learned martial arts, and became more aware of his surroundings. He dodged things now, and wouldn't even participate in gym activities or anything of the sort. He was as safe as he'd ever be.

Hearing his name being said, he glanced up. Bebe, was waving at him, her back turned to me. I pleaded behind her back at Kenny to save me, he sighed at my pleas, big blue eyes telling me instantly, "You owe me big!" Then he smiled and waved Bebe over.

I sighed gratefully.

I went inside the house, noticing Cartman had gone missing and honestly not giving a fuck.

I smoothed my way into a random crowd, trying to get to a place with a bit of breathing room. Suddenly I noticed a group of people facing away form me, obviously intrigued with something.

I pushed my way through the crowd to see the commotion, when suddenly I saw a more than just a little tipsy Cartman, sucking face with three of the hottest girls in school on a couch in the middle of the floor.

I looked around at the reactions of those around me; most just silently watched, too disturbed to look away, a few cheered him on, some looked a bit too into it for my taste.

I looked over at Cartman again, and things were starting to get racy.

One girl was already on her knees, pulling at Cartman's zipper, another was taking off her top, with no bra on might I add, and the other was sliding Cartmans hand into "Dead man's territory" as I liked to call it.

I looked around again.

No one was stopping this. Were they just going to have a live orgy right here in the middle of the living room?

"Okay, okay, enough now. Show's over." I heard myself saying while shooing the girls and the crowd away.

"Aye, fuckin Jew! What the fuck your prude ass think you're doin?" Cartman shouted instantly. That didn't stop me from shooing the dissatisfied, groaning, horny teens away from the sight.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I turned back to him and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "What the fuck are you doing Cartman? What, you were gonna fuck those girls right in the middle of the floor here?" Cartman looked at me bewildered.

"Fuck yeah! The fucks wrong with you Jew?" Cartman said, getting up, to fix his pants. He paused and gave me a sly grin.

"What?" I had said, hesitant. Regular Cartman was a threat, but drunken Cartman, well he was seriously dangerous. I stepped back.

"Come with me for a minute, Jew." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me off into the crowd again. I could hear someone say, "Oh, so that's why he broke them up. He wanted him all to himself…"

"Stop, fatass! Let me the fuck go!" I glanced around to see a distraught looking Stan, and a drunken looking Kenny, watching unhelpfully as Cartman pull me away.

I tried to pry away from Cartman's monster grip, but he was too strong.

I glanced back at a shit-faced, grinning Kenny and Stan, the worried expression on his face growing only more and more concerned.

I mouthed him a pleading, "Help me!" Stan started after us and my eyes filled with hope. However all my hope was shattered when Kenny threw a drunken arm around Stan's lean torso and held him back. Kenny turned to my panic-stricken face and threw me a wild grin.

I could barely hear Kenny shout over the loud techno music, "One miracle per night!"

I turned back to Cartman, noticing the crowd had started thinning out. People making out and drugged up stoners started to appear.

_He wouldn't. _I thought, horrified.

This was the section of Token's party that was always left for the hardcore stuff, like big boy drugs and sex. He always had three rooms open for any couple who were going to- ahem- get it on, for lack of a better term.

My eyes went wide with fear as Cartman walked straight up to one of the open doors, pulled me inside, and closed the door.

He flung me across the room and onto the bed then went back to lock the door. I eyed the bathroom door cautiously.

_If I could just get over there I could lock myself in the bathroom and text Stan._

Without even looking back, Cartman's voice thundered, intruding upon my thoughts, "Don't try it Jew. If you go in that bathroom, I'll break down the door." He turned to throw a wicked smirk at me, "Then I won't be so nice."

I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes.

"Cartman. Now I know you're drunk, you- you don't know what you're doing, but please, don't do this. Not here." I pleaded.

He walked up and kneeled in front of me at the edge of the bed. "Why whatever could you mean, my little bastard Jew? Don't do what? This?" He ripped off my black tee shirt with ease, and held my hands above my head so that I couldn't move.

He kissed my chest, going across and teasing each nipple with his tongue.

"Goddamnit! Cartman, stop!" I shouted between gasps.

He continued kissing my chest going downward, going so far as to kiss my navel, and pull on my pants buttons with his teeth. They came undone.

I bit my bottom lip, to conceal my moans of pleasure.

He looked at my face and snickered. "Is it feeling good, Jew? I haven't even gotten started yet."

He put his hand into my pants and rubbed my growing erection through my underwear. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I moaned deep growls of excitement. Shit, he was going to make me come. He seemed to know how to tease everything just right. He let go of my hands, apparently realizing that he had me, and there was no way I was going to try and run away. He pulled down my underpants so that my tip was showing, and mercilessly licked and teased it, until I screamed.

_Shit_. I panted.

He looked up at me, the big pools of chocolate he calls eyes, looking up insanely pleased with his work. He licked his lips, hungrily, and kissed me full in the mouth. I didn't even try and stop him. I was too far gone. Although I hadn't had a sip to drink, I was drunk off him.

Still kneeling by the edge of the bed, Cartman pulled me closer, making a pleased grumble when I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled him closer to me, running my fingers roughly through his dark brown hair that ended, just where his ears started, pulling his long bangs that hung low by his chin out of the way so that I could get a better go at those lips. The lips as soft as clouds that tasted of peppermint vodka and chocolate pudding, both of which he'd probably been gulping down by the gallons earlier at the party.

He nuzzled and kissed my nose, and looked up into my eyes. I could see my reflection in his eyes, as he examined my face. He looked up and noticed that my hat was still on.

His nose crinkled, "Stupid Jew, take the goddamn hat off in bed." He said, smacking the hat and sending it flying across the room.

I was so out of it, I hardly even noticed. I kissed him again, hoping to restart the make-out session. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened my grip on his waist with my legs. I leaned back on the bed slightly, pulling him back with me so that the majority of his body was on top of me.

"You're a horny Jew, aren't you?" I starred blankly into his eyes again.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted him. I wanted Eric Cartman, the asshole who made my life hell starting the day I met him.

He was just so… sexy.

I felt a pang in my chest. I couldn't believe it. What the hell was wrong with me?

This is Cartman we're talking about. Eric Theodore Cartman, the one who calls my mom a bitch every occasion he gets, the guy who's had nothing kind to say about my religion ONCE since grade school, hell, the guy who purposefully gave me AIDS! Yes, AIDS!

These thoughts must've all shown in my expression, because Cartman kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye.

"Kyle. I know that I'm an asshole to you, and I know that you don't trust me. But I'm not drunk enough to force you into anything. If you want to leave, you can go. If you stay though, I have to warn you, I won't be able to stop."

I looked at him. I looked at the door. He even scooted out of my path so that I could see that he wasn't going to try and stop me.

I reached out and grabbed his face, pressing my lips into his. He looked surprised.

"Don't fuck this up, Cartman." I said, my green eyes searching into his brown ones.

He smirked. "Alright then, Jew, but you have been warned."

He stood up and unzipped his black jeans. "You can start off, by suckin' my balls!" He whipped his out.

My eyes grew big and my jaw fell. My god, the thing was huge.

How is it gonna fit? I thought, suddenly concerned beyond reason. He grinned proudly at my reaction. _Oh well._ I smirked back up at him, and kissed it gently. "That's the idea, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

After going a couple rounds at the party, Cartman and I went back to his place.

Since his mother was locked up in some rehab outside of town, his house was completely empty. We practically went at it, like wild animals from dusk until dawn.

I remember waking up, at around four in the afternoon, I noticed my phone on the nightstand containing over thirty missed calls from my mom (I felt like puking) and over 20 from Stan.

There was also a note from Cartman.

**_Dear bastard Jew_**. (How sweet...)

**_I'm leaving._**

**_Here's a spare key, lock the door on your way out_**

**_….and don't steal any of my shit!_**

I figured he'd gone to the store or something. I dressed and rushed home, witnessing the terror of the Hurricane Sheila the moment I got there. After explaining that Eric got hammered at the party and needed me to drive him home, where I fell asleep, she calmed down and accepted the story.

It was mostly true, so there was no reason not to believe it, plus several people had seen me leave with Cartman at the party. Good cover.

I went upstairs to shower and change clothes, once securely locked in my room, I called Stan. His concerned voice answered my call on the first ring.

"Kyle? Kyle where are you? Your mom has been calling, I told her you left with Cartman- Where did Cartman take you, by the way?" I heard him speaking to someone on his end, "Kenny and Wendy say hi.." he sounded annoyed. "Kyle, what's going on?"

I realized I hadn't said a word. I didn't really know what to say. I hadn't really thought of what was going on. Sleeping with Cartman, if anything, seemed like a dream. Obviously not a happy- oh hey guys guess what I had a dream about last night-sort of dream, but it seemed strange, and it was weird not having to go through an awkward morning with him. I was running on pure adrenaline, and didn't know how to react. Maybe Stan knew what I should do.

Finally I got out a rushed, "Your house, fifteen minutes, ditch the bitch." And hung up.

I usually didn't call Wendy, or any girl for that matter, bitches, but I really didn't feel like being nice to anyone today.

I shouted down the hall to my mom that I was going to Stan's, she grunted in objection but I pretended not to hear and was already out the door. I zipped up my jacket when I realized I didn't have my hat.

_Shit, I left it at Cartman's._

I ran the houses over to Cartmans, I still had my extra key, so I barged in immediately.

"Cartman? You here?" I asked the empty house.

I ran up the stairs to his bedroom. The bed had been made and my hat was placed gently on the mattress.

A note beneath my hat reviled something unexpected.

**_Hey dumb-bastard Jew._** (These extremely sweet pet-names he comes up with for me.. I swear.)

**_I'm leaving for the summer._**

**_Thanks for not making the bed, asshole._**

**_Anyway, I figured you'd come back for your hat. (You left it dipshit...)_**

**_ps: don't call me or nothing faggy like that._**

**_Don't steal my shit._**

**_Put the key under the mat on the front porch when you leave._**

I was beyond pissed. I was utterly distraught. What the hell? Don't call you? Leaving for the summer? I looked at the note for a long time before crumpling it up and shoving it in my pocket.

I felt like crying. But like hell if Cartman was going to make me cry.

I got up, put on my hat, and walked slowly down the stairs and out the front door. I locked it and left the key under the mat on the front porch, as asked.

I found myself running soon after.

I was at Stan's in a couple minutes.

I saw Wendy leaving the house, she didn't notice me. Good I didn't feel like being polite with her right now.

I went up the walkway and rang the doorbell. Stan came to the door quickly. I quickly brushed past him.

"Your room?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. Kenny's up there too." He replied.

"Cool.". I ran to his room, let him in and shut the door quickly.

Kenny was sitting cross legged on the floor, eating popcorn and watching TV.

"Your parents home?" I asked, breathlessly.

"No? Kyle what's going-"

"I slept with Cartman!" I blurted.

Kenny choked on his popcorn, spasming on the floor, trying to breathe, while Stan ran to the washroom to puke up shards of his pelvis. Honestly I felt like doing the same.

Kenny finally gained control of his breathing after slugging down a gallon of water, Stan came back in, pale as a ghost.

"Last night?" Stan said as he'd settled.

"At the party?" Stan and Kenny were transfixed on my face.

"Well," I started sheepishly, "That was where it started. We did it there, in the car, at his place…" my voice trailed off.

"Holy shit dude." Kenny said, face completely aghast.

I looked back, suddenly pissed at Kenny, "You bastard! This is your fault, I called out to you guys, begged you to help me! But no! 'One miracle a night!' He was dragging me! Didn't you guys see it?" Kenny flinched, as Stan's sick disposition snapped awake,

"He raped you?" He asked suddenly furious.

"Well, it started like that. But then…" my voice trailed off again.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore, "DETAILS KYLE! DETAILS!" he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Well…" I started, "How can I say this? He started off where I was being held against my will, but then he uh-" his friends looked at him, inquiring eyes plastered to the story. "Do you guys really need all the details?" He looked away from them, embarrassed. They instantaneously responded with an impatient, "Fuck yeah!" Stan's more furious, Kenny's more excited.

I could feel myself blushing, "Well he sucked me off. And after that, he asked if I wanted to leave. I didn't."

Kenny was shouting a, "No fucking way, dude! Cartman sucked you off? This is priceless! Keep going!" while, Stan rushed back to the bathroom.

Kenny wouldn't stop until he heard the whole story, so I told him, from start to finish, every detail, as if reliving every moment.

Toward the end Kenny was laughing his ass off, insisting "This is too good! It's too hot to handle!" I was too embarrassed to think of it.

Stan couldn't take our hot convo and sat downstairs in the living room. Kenny went to the restroom to relieve himself, and I called Stan back in.

Stan looked pale from puking and flushed from my extreme openness.

"So, you and Cartman are together, huh?" He said, scratching the back of his head. "That's weird."

He caught my expression, "Not bad, weird, just-" he didn't know what to say.

It would be hard enough telling him that I was gay. But being gay for Cartman? That's unnatural.

"Look, me and Cartman, aren't together." I say calmly, just as Kenny comes back in.

"I haven't even seen him since last night. He left a note saying he's leaving for the summer, don't call him and don't steal any of his shit." I said, a hint of a quiver playing on my voice that wasn't planned.

"You're joking." Stan said dumbfounded.

I pulled out the crumpled letter and the two read it together. Kenny grabbed the letter and turned it around to see if anything else had been written on it, there wasn't.

Stan looked up and me with sympathy, "I'm sorry Kyle."

"What's there to be sorry about? I mean, it's Cartman, we're talking about. What was I supposed to assume? That he'd wake up, and suddenly-" I felt the tears only after I saw them.

I watched, silently as each teardrop fell on the carpet beneath me. The more I watched them, the faster they came. I heard myself choke on a sob, when Stan grabbed me. He held me and Kenny held us both as Stan rocked me in his arms, while I sobbed myself to sleep.

I felt Stan lift me up and place me on his bed. He kissed my forehead lightly and his presence disappeared.

I heard Stan say to Kenny, voice cold as ice, "Stay here with him. I'm going to find that fat sonofabitch and make him pay for every tear that fell."

Kenny grumbled something that sounded like a, "Kick 'em once in the nuts for me, Stan."

I felt someone lay beside me on the mattress, "Poor bastard. Doesn't even know who he just pissed off." I agreed with Kenny silently. Stan could be very dangerous when seriously provoked. That being said, I knew that Stan was the very least of fatass' worries. He was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

That whole fiasco was -going on four- months ago. No one has heard from the fatass since, and Stan's rage has subsided.

I had to convince him, that everything would be okay, that Cartman wouldn't come back while he was on his trip with Wendy, and that I'd be just fine.

Kenny, on the other hand had no problem leaving me, but he made it clear that when he got the chance he'd probably kick Cartman as hard in the balls as humanly possible.

_That would be enjoyable._

I still didn't understand why I was so upset.

Like I had said before, this was a Cartman-like thing to do. I'm surprised he didn't make tapes of us, and then send them to every news channel in the area. He still has the time, he could still do it. If he did though, it was okay with me.

All I want right now is to see the fat tub of shit. I just want to know where we both stand on this matter. Am I a faggot Jew, who he happened to go into a drunken craze with, one night a party or is it something more?

I hopped out of the shower, frowned a bit in the mirror at my puffy and bright red under-eye circles. I had cried everyday since then, growing a terrible contempt for both myself and Eric-fucking-Cartman.

I tried to accept that if he comes back, he'll probably want nothing to do with me.

I had decided that as long as he came back, even if I had no chance of being with him seriously, then it was okay. But I was sick of feeling weak and neglected; sick of having my best friends' tip-toe around me, because they were sure I was going to fall apart at any moment.

I sighed, and walked into my room, towel over my shoulder rather than around my waist.

_Fucking, fatass Cartman_. I thought. _I'll fucking kill you when you get back_.

I grabbed my boxers and leaned to pull them over my feet.

"What a nice view." rang an unnaturally familiar drawl.

Even though my heart skipped two beats, and my face flushed bright red, I didn't glance back, or quicken my pace. Hell, he'd seen all of me anyway, what would it hurt now.

"Hey Cartman." I said dryly.

"Hey Cartman?" He sounded offended. "That's all I get, after all we've been through, my little Jew-bitch?" He said, hugging me from behind. I ignored him and continued putting on my clothes. I gotten better at lying and remained calm even though I wanted to turn around and punch the piggly bastard right in his chin.

"Oh, so now you don't hear me?" He took a step back.

"Look at me, Jew." I glanced back, but unwillingly do a double take. Cartman was hot. Not like he wasn't particularly hot before, but now he had a "beach god" sort of hot, that was all but foreign in South Park.

He had slick, black sunglasses perched on the top of his head and was munching a twizzler. Wearing nothing but a black tank top and some dingy camo shorts that brushed just past his knees, you could tell he had bulked up. He also had a nicely shaded tan, which played well off his cocoa-brown hair.

I could accept that he was hotter than usual, but he was the same fatass, bastard Cartman from before. He was still tall, same hair cut, same beautiful chocolate eyes, and same asshole that left me for three months without a word.

"Yeah. I'm a hunk, am I not?" he said, praising himself. "Check out meh bod~" He said, posing and kissing his bulging biceps.

I smiled, "Yeah, you're mega hot, Cartman." I said honestly. "You want something to drink? I got beer." He looked at me, surprised by my honesty and hospitality. I was a bit taken aback myself, but then I decided to play along with my strangely calm persona.

"Well, that'll be fine, just fine." Cartman said, obviously feeling smug about having supposedly broken me.

"If I knew it'd be like this," he started, as he leaned closer to my face, "I'd have fucked you years ago." He smiled haughtily, taking a huge bite out of his twizzler. I smiled back, grinning like a school girl who'd been asked to prom by the most popular guy in school. Cartman looked at a loss for words.

"I'll go get that drink now." I said, calmly, still grinning. As I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, I remembered something I got from Kenny at a party at tokens a few years back.

"Yeah man, this shit will knock out an elephant!" Kenny had said drunkenly waving the Ziploc sandwich bag full of little white tablets around in the air. He had put five in a bag for me.

"You just put it in some bitches drink and they're out like that!" he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

I chuckled at the memory. Of course I hadn't used it, much to the displeasure of Kenny. I had stashed them away at the back of the spice cabinet in the kitchen. Grabbing a cold bottle of beer from the back of the fridge, I smiled and popped the lid off. This was gonna be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Cartman had started to falter, dizzily swerving as if we were on a house boat. It had taken longer for the tablets to start working that I had assumed. He had been going on about going out west, and how he hit up Vegas and other useless junk like that. I had just sat back, quietly waiting for the drug to take effect. Once it had though, I could hardly contain my laughter.

"What the fuck ja do to me, Jew?" he slurred. I giggled.

"Maybe you should sit down." I gestured toward my desk chair. He did as told, but went on about me and my "Jew magic". He was out like a light about half an hour after I'd slipped the drug into his drink, even though I hadn't even given him an entire pill.

"Weakass." I murmured, watching his slumped over form in the darkness of the shadowy room. My cell phone rang, I rushed over to the bed, surprised at the sudden noise. I grabbed my phone and walked into the hallway,

"Kyle, I'm sorry to say, but it seems like you'll be on your own for the rest of the weekend." My mother said from the other line.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, curious.

"Not much, Bubbala. It's just that coming back and forth from here back home will be a bit tiring for me. Plus I have to be back early in the morning again. I'll just sleep with some friends' tonight and tomorrow night at a nearby hotel. Make sure to lock the door and answer all my calls." I was astonished. This was perfect!

"Um, okay mom. Call me in the morning. I'll be here..." I said, trying to hide the pleasure in my voice. "Be careful." I added. I knew she'd like that. I hardly heard the rest of our conversation. This was perfect. I grinned at Cartman's knocked out form.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight." I said, kissing Cartman on the cheek.

He woke up groggily around three that morning, surprised and astonished to be pants less, and tied to a chair in a dark room. I was too excited to sleep and well into my studying when I heard a loud, clunk, obviously Cartman trying to get out of the closet.

I had tied his hands to the arms of my chair, and tied his feet together. He was gagged, using a (somewhat) clean rag I had found on the floor. I giggled with excitement, knowing that it was my time to do some torturing. I walked over to the closet.

"Caaartmaaan~" I sung, tapping on the door to get his attention. I could hear him pause and struggle even worst than before. I laughed out loud. I skipped back over to my bed, sweeping my phone up in my hands.

Trying to hold in my uncontrollable case of the giggles, I called Kenny.

"Hey Kyle. What's up bro?" Kenny said, obviously having been asleep.

"Ken?" I wept, sniffing a bit, for dramatic purposes. I could hear Kenny jump up.

"He there?" He said instantly.

"Yeah." I said, after a slight pause.

"I'm on my way." He hung up.

I dialed another number.

"Klye?" Stan mumbled, obviously as asleep as Kenny. "Hey bro, I know I should've called but, I'm home now. Can we-" he paused assessing the situation.

"He's not there, is he?" Stan snapped awake.

I paused the same as with Kenny, "Yeah."

"I'll be right over."

I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Hey Cartman, guess what? We'll be having some company real soon." I laughed and opened the closet door. Cartman sat looking absolutely hysterical. He was bright red from anger, sweat dropping from his brow, like he'd put up a real good fight against his binds.

I leaned into his face and grinned ear to ear.

"Hey, babe? How was your rest?" I laughed in his face. He tried to force himself upwards, probably to head butt me or something. I just laughed at his futile effort.

"That time in scouts really did something for me, huh?" I said, pointing at the knots in the ropes. "Those are heavy duty, hunting ropes I got from a bag of other hunting shit by the way. You know, they say you could tie the legs of a live moose together with these ropes and they won't break." I grinned ear to ear. "Good luck though!" I pulled the chair from the closet and sat it in the middle of the room.

I reached from behind the dresser and pulled out a large aluminum bat. I watched as Cartmans eyes grew wide.

"You know." I started, sounding agitated.

"I was going to try and be understanding." I played with the bat in my hands.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" I screamed. Cartman jumped and looked at me confused. Is he the dumbass here or am I missing something?

"You've been gone-GONE- without a trace Cartman!" I poked three fingers at him, "THREE MONTHS! Not hours, not days, not even weeks! Leaving some, random ass, shit note! 'Don't call me, that's faggy~'" I mocked his voice.

"Not a text, or a call, or an email, nothing came! I figured: I'm just being paranoid. I'm sure he'll call when he gets the chance. I had to think that everyday or else I'd go crazy!" I could feel tears pouring from my eyelids, but I couldn't stop. Not crying, or yelling. I couldn't look at him. I was pacing, watching the floor, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, crying, sobbing.

"I don't even know what I am to you. If you love me at all, even the tiniest bit, Eric Cartman, you need to tell me now. Or you can leave, and never come near me again."

I had seen Wendy and some of the other girls throw bitch-fits before. They usually started or ended with the stare I was giving him right now. The only thing is, when I do it, it's intensified.

My red hair was wild, but naturally so, and my arms are at my sides. My eyes are intense. I can tell because the shock in his face quickly turned to fear. I had been pissed at him before, and usually he'd just shrug off one of my looks, but I had him this time. I was truly and thoroughly infuriated. I would kick his ass, despite his answer. Then Kenny and Stan would each have their turns.

I grabbed the gag and pulled it out of his mouth hastily.

"So what's it gonna be Cartman?" I asked, keeping my voice level, but remaining authoritative. I stepped close to him. He flinched. I smirked.

"What? It's a simple question, CARTMAN." I spat his name. "Do you love me, or not?" I grabbed him by his tank top shoulder. He was stunned.

"I guess you don't feel like talking." I say, each word getting calmer as spoken.

"Kyle, two things. One, this is kinda hot. And two, you're scarin the shit outta me. Just let me talk and-"

I swung.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sickening crunch as the bat came in touch with Cartmans shin.

"AHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cartman screamed. I swung

"GODDAMNIT JEW!" Cartman hissed. I swung.

"MY FUCKING ARM! AH! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING JEW-!" I swung. It felt good.

I could hear ringing. I was laughing.

"GODDAMNIT KYLE! STOP!" Cartman's voice was pleading. I grabbed the gag and forced it back over his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. I swung again.

"Whew, good thing we ran, huh Stan." Kenny was holding the end of my bat, stopping the blow to Cartman's head. Stan was behind him, breathing heavily.

I turned to Kenny, "Give it back Ken." I said, eyes menacing. Kenny looked calm and unphased from the intense stare I had been trying to give him.

"Not a chance dude." He grabbed my hands and plucked my fingers from the handle of the bat. Stan started to regain his breath and looked over at Cartman,

"Shit dude." He chuckled. Kenny, now holding the bat, now took a better look at Cartman. He burst out laughing. "Damn dude! Kyle was about to fuck you up!" He fell over my bed laughing. I had calmed down.

Stan started to laugh as well. Their laughter was contagious; I couldn't help but chuckle on my own. I laughed crossing my hands over my eyes, exhausted. I looked over at Cartman, still looking terrified, but also pissed that we were laughing at him. I laughed even more at the look on his face. "Where the fuck has your fatass been?"

Kenny laughed and stood up. "Maybe you'd get a better answer with the fucking gag off his mouth." Cartman was starting to bruise an eerie purple all over his left arm and calves. His face, however, remained unharmed. Kenny examined the bruises and looked back at me, stunned. "What the fuck, Broflovski? We're you really gonna kill him?" he was still laughing, but I could tell that he was serious.

I shrugged. "Not, really. I just wanted to scare him a bit."

"Good going, dipshit! I almost pissed my fucking pants!" Cartman shouted as Kenny removed the gag.

Stan got up and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Dude, remind me not to fuck with you." He pulled out his phone. "Hey Ken, let me get a better look at Cartman."

Kenny, who had been re-applying the gag on Cartmans mouth, just to piss him off, glanced back and grinned.

"Hey, those to my phone when you're through." He jogged over to Stan and I, and stood behind him as he took pictures of Cartman.

"Say cheese Cartman~" Kenny sang. Cartman's eyes shot upward and threw, "I'll fucking kill you guys" glances at Stan and Kenny.

"Oooh, what a sexy face~" Kenny joked.

While Stan and Kenny had their fun, I went back over to my bed and watched silently. After a while, Kenny decided he was going to go.

"I'd better leave before the big gorilla over there gets loose and kills me."

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna go too." Stan started. He glanced back at Cartman while Kenny stuck his tongue out and teased him, making Cartman go red-faced with anger.

"You gonna be okay?" Stan asked looking back at me.

"Oh yeah." I responded nonchalant. "You do remember how he got there, right?"

Stan snickered. "Alright then. Call me if you need me." He kissed my forehead, and blushed awkwardly after doing it.

He dragged Kenny away from the gorilla and they both left.

I laid on my stomach, and re-opened my book, ignoring Cartman's silent stares for a while. Finally I looked up at him. He looked ready to explode. The gag was still constricting his talking and he was still tied to the chair. I glanced over at the clock. **4: 37am **starred back at me. He had been tied up for well over nine hours.

Should I let him go? I sighed. I got up and walked over to him, his eyes glancing up at mine immediately. With one quick tear I tore the gag, ripping the fabric off his face as painfully as possible. Shouting in pain, he glanced up at me, looking super pissed.

I liked that look.

I crouched in front of him, using his knees as support.

I looked deep into his chocolate whirlpools of eyes. "You know," I started, my voice calmer than I had expected.

"I was thinking of just leaving you here, tied up, so that you don't leave me again." He looked surprised, and repulsed, and confused all at once.

I chuckled. "You know what else?" I started again, standing up and walking slowly around his chair. He put his head down.

"I wanted to hate you. For leaving in the first place, that is." He never moved. I moved in close to his ear, making him flinch. "But I couldn't." I whispered softly.

"You know why, Eric?" I over pronounced his name. I could see the goose bumps form on the back of his neck. Did I find a tic? He remained silent.

"Come on. Take a guess." I said softly. He paused for a second.

"Is it because you're a psychotic, thieving, greedy Jew?" He mumbled, apparently too proud to notice the situation well. I chuckled. I came back around to his front and crouched back to see his face. He was obviously embarrassed, his face was red from ear to ear. I looked him again, in the eyes.

"Close." I said, putting my arms around his neck. His eyes grew wider as I repeated, "Very close." I pulled my face up to his and kissed his lips, holding his head in place with my hands at the back of his head (not that he was pulling back). I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He looked so… innocent.

He looked confused and terrified; almost like he wanted to cry. I liked this look too, it was quite enjoyable.

"Bitch." I murmured as I walked back to the bed.

"Undo these goddamn ropes, Jew." He sounded exhausted. I turned around and put my finger on my lip, tapping it innocently.

"Hmmm.. Let me think about that." I said, pacing a bit around the room.

"If I let you go, not only will you probably beat the shit out of me, but you'll probably leave again." I walked up to him and sat on his lap, swinging my arms around his neck, in a crazed excitement. He looked at me, bewildered.

"And, since I've decided I'm, OH SO in madly in love with you~" I cooed, and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I'll leave you here." I got up and left the room.

"AYE! YOU FUCKING PSYCO JEW! COME BACK HERE!" I laughed as I went into the kitchen and reached for an apple. Biting into it, I listened, giggling quietly to myself as Cartman's shouts for help were ignored.


	6. Chapter 6 THE END

"Hey Jew." Cartman said, still tied to the chair. I was lying on my bed, flipping through my notes.

He'd been tied up for a day, and had been disturbingly quiet the past few hours, probably coming up with some kind of plan to get away. I was tired of holding him hostage anyway. It's not like no one would notice him here. My dad and Ike were probably going to be back tomorrow morning and my mom was going to be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. Still, I decided to play dumb, just to fuck with him.

"What's up, fatass." I said half-heartedly.

"I gotta piss."

"Okay." I said calmly, still into my notes.

"You want me to piss on the floor?" He was getting annoyed. I looked up at him.

"If I let you loose, what's gonna stop you from kicking my ass?" I asked with the same annoyed voice as he had used.

"I won't kick your ass." He snarled. "Now let me fucking loose you fucking Jew rat!"

I got up and went over to the chair. I undid the ties binding his hands. I'm not stupid. I would play along, but only because I wanted to see what this could lead to. I went back to my studying as Cartman undid the binds around his ankles. He walked out the door. I waited for the sound of the front door closing, but it didn't. Instead, I heard the toilet flush, the sink turn on and off, then the bathroom door open.

Cartman walked back in and sat back in my desk chair. I looked up at him, confused.

"What the fuck are you looking at Jew?" Cartman said, leaning back in the chair with his hands behind his head.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I asked, genuinely surprised. He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Where am I going?" he said with a scowl.

"What the fuck, Cartman? You had a chance to escape. You could've gone straight down the stairs and out the door; I wasn't going to stop you." I said, perplexed. He just shrugged.

"Maybe I didn't want to leave." He suggested, avoiding my eye contact.

"So let me get this straight." I started, shaking my head in disbelief. "I drug you, tie you up, beat you with a bat, and you DON'T want to leave?" He looked over, grinning.

"It wasn't so bad." He got up and walked over to the bed, chocolate eyes beaming down at me.

_This is it. This is how I die. I pushed him too far, and now he's gonna kill me._

I inched from the edge of the bed, forcing myself up against the wall, trying not to look as afraid as I was. His face was inches from mine. He pulled his hand back in a fist. I shut my eyes, bracing for impact and then-

Soft lips touched mine gently. My eyes shot open. His dark brown eyes starred directly into mine. He broke the kiss, sighing and sitting on my bed, looking down at the sheets.

"I deserved it. Seeing how much it hurt you… for me to be gone." He started. I starred at him, flabbergasted to say the least. He scratched the back of his head, searching for the right words.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to. It's just, my mom, well, the people from the rehab in Denver called and said she wasn't doing too well. They said if I came to visit, she might get back on track." I remembered how bad a shape his mother was in when the state dragged her to rehab. I nodded even though his head was still down.

"I came back to explain, but you were already gone." His words were rushed, as if I was going to stop him, mid-explanation.

"I saw your hat, figured you'd come back for it, and wrote that note. I was kinda pissed that you left. I knew that if I got to Denver and you called, well, I wouldn't be able to stay." I couldn't think properly. He was still trying to think of words to say. My mouth moved before my brain registered.

"Why? Why wouldn't you be able to stay, Cartman?" I asked softly. He looked up, accidentally catching my eyes. He blushed and looked away.

"Why the fuck do you think I slept with you, asshole?"

"Because you were drunk and horny." I answered bluntly. He looked back at me, irritated.

"Well then smartass, why did I kiss you just now?"

"Um… To fuck with me?" I answered less bluntly this time. He shook his head, apparently at my stupidity. "Dumbass fucking Jew." He whispered.

"Okay, listen well dumb fucking Jew cause I'm only saying this shit once. I like you. I have since, hell I don't even know. I was wasted the night of the party but I wasn't ever going to fuck those skanks, I was just bored. When I saw you, I just… I couldn't help myself." He blushed and sighed. "I LET you kick my ass, because I felt guilty that it pissed you off so much that I left. It made me happy too." He looked up at me embarrassed his face bright red.

I could feel that my mouth was open, but my mind was blank. I had no idea how to react. Eric Cartman, the guy who had fucked with me since we were kids, who made my life hell every opportunity he got, who fucked me and left for three months without so much as one single call, was confessing and blushing like a schoolgirl right in front of me.

"Well, say something, fucking Jew!" He shouted. It snapped me awake.

"I'm sorry." His eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I misunderstood you, drugged you, tied you to a chair, locked you in a closet, beat you with a bat, and left you bound and gagged. I'm sorry." I looked at him guiltily. He chuckled and patted me on the head.

"I told you already Jew, it wasn't that bad." He leaned in, close to my ear and whispered, "I actually kinda liked it. Being dominated, that is."

I felt chills go up my spine. I knew that he had noticed. He looked me in the eye and pressed his lips onto mine, more forcefully than before. I kissed him back hard, forcing myself on top. He pulled out of the kiss as he started to understand the situation.

"It's not gonna happen, Kyle." He said, trying to sound authoritative. I ignored him. Laying on top of him, and in between his legs, I kissed him forcefully. I knew that he was stronger than me, but I put all my strength into holding his arms down, surprising both him and myself when he couldn't get out of my grasp. He looked terrified as I grinned down at him. He grinned back and pushed upward, forcing himself back on top.

He pulled off my shirt and kissed my neck. I pulled off his shirt and pushed my body downwards, between his legs and out the other end. I reached around his waste, fumbling at his trouser buttons then sliding his pants down. I reached into his boxers and pulled out his pulsing erection.

He growled as I slid my hand up and down his shaft.

He shot me a heated glance over his shoulder, swearing to kick my ass when this was over. I just chuckled, licking my fingers to give him a chance and attack me again. He turned and lunged. He yanked off my shorts and boxers, hungrily eying my erect penis. He paused, unsure of whether or not I would try and tackle him again. I spread open my legs and toyed with my tip, never breaking eye contact with him as he tried to judge my next move.

"What's wrong Cartman?" I teased. I could see him get harder. I giggled. I turned over on my hands and knees, watching him from over my shoulder.

"Dontcha want me?" I said, wagging my butt in the air. He grinned and took the bait. As he leaned over me, I slid beneath his body and came out behind him again.

"Goddamn slippery Jew-rat." I pulled off his shorts and bit his shoulder. He arched back in pain as I slid my finger into his opening. He gasped which made me chuckle. I pulled my finger out and grabbed his shaft which was now wet with precum.

"Hmm, you sure you don't like this, Eric?" I whispered in his ear, hearing him shudder at my use of his first name.

"Shut up!" He barked, gasping again when I reinterred three of my fingers into his opening. I pulled his face around and kissed him, making moans of pleasure emit from his throat. I pulled my fingers out and kissed his shoulder and back.

"I'm putting it in." I said,

"You bastard, you better no-" He started angrily

"Too late." I thrust inside him, watching as his knuckles grew white as he gripped the bedspread, trying to stifle his moans by biting feverishly on his bottom lip.

Bending him down further with one hand at his shoulder and the other rubbing his shaft, I could hear his pants grow shorter and louder. I thrust deeper and at a faster pace, keeping up with his pants.

"MM... Kyle…" Cartman had let escape. I chuckled. "Does it feel good Eric?" I whispered in his ear.

He shuddered and nodded. I was genuinely surprised and pleased, but decided to milk it anyway.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You don't like it?" I pulled out. Grinning mischievously when he turned over his shoulder scowling.

"I like it! Put it back in!" Cartman whined. This was too much. I flipped him over, so I was looking directly in his eyes. He was pissed, and I was going to pay for it later but it didn't matter.

"You like what Eric? Put what back in where?" I asked seriously, making sure that any trace that would cause him to believe that this might be a joke was gone from my face. He looked horrified. He looked from my eyes to where my body almost met his. He bit his lip in frustration.

"I like it when you fuck me." he started, shyly. "Put your FUCKING Jew dick back inside my FUCKING asshole and FUCK ME!" He barked, looking me in the eye. Obviously upset at my pleased expression, he looked away. I kissed him on the temple.

"Good boy." I said, nuzzling his ear and chuckling as he blushed an even deeper red hue.

I slid back inside him, growling as he moaned with pleasure. It wasn't long before we both showered each other with cum, me laughing wildly when Cartman refused to look me in the eye.

I flopped into his arms, exhausted. I looked up at his face, which was still beet red, and kissed his chin.

"You know I love you, right fatass?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I had a feelin."

"You love me too right?" I asked, hopeful. He laughed out loud and hugged me close.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you'll let me top more often?" I asked, jokingly.

"We'll see." He said, grinning. I laughed, and snuggled close.

"You know, I'm not gonna let you leave now, right?" I said, breathing in his scent

"Who said I was going anywhere?" he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Jewface."

"I love you too, fatass."

* * *

**OKAY! I know that was a cheesy ending, but I'm a cheesy person~ ([^]w[^])**

**THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE WHO READ AND COMMENTED! You guys are super sweet and I love you to death! If you still have any questions or comments or concerns, please DON'T HESITATE to post them, even if its hate mail telling me I should chop off both my hands and never write again in my life~ I like to know how you feel! Like I said before, this was my first ever fan fiction, so I'd like to know how you guys think I did! Peace, love and hot grease! BYEBYE~**

**~KYMAN~**


End file.
